Cartilage acts as a pad between bones to reduce friction and prevent the bones from grinding against one another. Cartilage covers the articular surface of many, if not all, joints in the body. The smoothness and thickness of the cartilage are factors that determine the load-bearing characteristics and mobility of the joints. Over time, due to injury or heredity, however, lesions such as fissures, cracks or crazes can form in the cartilage. In some cases, osteochondral, the lesion penetrates to the subchondral surface of the bone. In other cases, chondral, the lesion does not penetrate to the subchondral surface of the bone. In any event, lesions generally do not repair themselves—and if any repair is made it is insufficient to heal—leading to significant pain and disability, either acutely or over time.
One approach for regenerating new cartilage is autologous chondrocyte transplantation. However, this technique is complex and relatively costly. Other techniques, aimed at repair instead of regeneration, include debridement, lavage, microfracturing, drilling, and abrasion arthroplasty. These procedures generally involve penetrating the region of vascularization in the subchondral bone with an instrument until bleeding occurs. Formation of a fibrin clot differentiates into fibrocartilage, which then covers the defect site. Some have found, however, that the resulting repair tissue is relatively weak, disorganized, and lacks the biomechanical properties of normal hyaline cartilage that typically covers the bone ends. Additionally, this technique can generally only be used on chondral defects in the presence of normal joint congruity.
An alternative approach has been to undergo a total replacement of the joint. Such total replacements, however, are costly, high risk, and involve a long recovery time. Accordingly, there is a need for alternative treatments.